


The Short Telephonic History of the Hipster and the Ginger

by Chestnut_filly, phonecallfromgod



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Epistolary, M/M, Memes, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonecallfromgod/pseuds/phonecallfromgod
Summary: “Oh my god, why do none of you answer your phones!? It’s Gin; when are you done with class? I need your second opinion on something. I think Charlie and Steven might have become a meme? I’m not 100% sure but this is starting to look like the best day of my life. Call me back quick!”





	The Short Telephonic History of the Hipster and the Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Light than Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359901) by [phonecallfromgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonecallfromgod/pseuds/phonecallfromgod). 



> Author’s Note: Please note that this fic takes place in the same timeline as my other fic More Light than Heat between the last chapter and epilogue. While not necessary to have read that to understand this fic, it may be helpful for the reader/listener to know that Charlie attends Harvard, Steven and Chris attend MIT, Gerard goes to Boston University, and Ginny is still in high school. 
> 
> Podficcer's Note: The podfic for this fic is available with and without effects! The full-effects version has telephone voicemail-style beeps and voice editing to make everything sound like a phone call. There are no sudden drops or increases in volume, and no sound effects over the speech. 
> 
> We'd both like to say a big thank you to the mods, who've been incredible helpful through this whole process! This challenge is _such_ a lot of work for you guys, and yet you pull it off without a hitch! Thank you so much :)

Listen along with effects (or download [here](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Short%20Telephonic%20History%20of%20the%20Hipster%20and%20the%20Ginger.mp3)): 

Listen along without effects (or download [here](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Short%20Telephonic%20History%20of%20the%20Hipster%20and%20the%20Ginger%20\(no%20effects\).mp3%22)): 

\--

 

_ Hello, this is Ginny Danbury, I have had to go in a scurry. But leave me a message and don’t worry, I’ll get back to you in a real hurry! BEEEEEP _

“Virginia, it’s your mother. I know you’re very excited to be flying to Cambridge for the weekend and to be spending time with your college friends, but I would like to remind you that this does not give you permission to act like a college student. Those Ivy League walls have ears, Virginia, and if you’re at all thinking of applying to Harvard you need to-”  _ Message Erased _ . 

-

_ Hello friends and lovers, Charlie Dalton here, declarations of love and marriage proposals must be received in person, but leave me a message of your innermost thoughts and I might just get back to you. BEEEEEP _

_ Two New Messages _

“Dalton, it’s Caleb. You know, your long-lost roommate from the dorm you’re never at. Kashi’s throwing a fit because someone ate his food-”  _ “Fuck you, it’s not about the food, it’s about the principle of the thing-!”  _ “Yeah anyways so we’re having a dorm meeting tonight if you can come. Oh, and if you’ve been kicked out or something you don’t have to come but maybe let us know? Takashi thinks you got expelled-”  _ “I never said that! _ ” “-But if you’re not we’ll see you tonight!” 

_ One new message  _

“Charlie hi, it’s Gerard, is there any chance you could pick Ginny up from the airport, my uh, coworker just went into labour and I can’t really-  _ That’s great, Jody, just keep breathing!  _ \- I can’t really leave right now. I will owe you a huge one, buddy. Oh shit, okay, things are happening! I gotta go!” 

_ No new messages.  _

-

_ You’ve reached Steven Meeks on my landline. Leave me a message or try my cell. BEEEEEP _

“Steven, this is Danny from AEPi again, I was hoping to talk to you today after class but you seemed, uh, involved with your...partner. Anyways. I’m not sure if you got my earlier message but I would really love to talk to you in more detail about the possibility of rushing for Spring semester. AEPi would be happy to welcome you into our brotherhood and-”  _ Message Erased. _

-

_ Hello. No one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone. BEEEEP _

“Holy shit, Neil! Remember last year when we watched  _ The Social Network  _ and you said Harvard would be nothing like that!? NEIL, IT IS EXACTLY LIKE THAT! We walked by that statue and people were rowing in the river, and Charlie  _ lives  _ in Mark Zuckerberg’s dorm! It’s crazy. Also, Steven Meeks is being aggressively recruited by a Jewish frat it is  _ wild _ … Oh, this is Ginny by the way, if you couldn’t tell. And I am still mad at you, for the record, but this was too important not to tell you. Wish you could be here with us but  _ someone _ had to follow their dreams. ...Call me back, I miss you. Asshole.” 

-

_ “The sweetest music is the voice of a friend” quote me, Gerard Pitts. Leave your music at the beep. BEEEEEP _

_ Two new messages.  _

“Babe, last night was  _ amazing,  _ holy shit. I’m literally just calling to say thank you for the sex. Can we please do a repeat performance tomorrow? Or sooner. Sooner is better. Text me when you’re done class!” 

_ One new message.  _

“Gerard, it’s Steven. Buddy, look. I know you love Ginny, I know long distance is hard and you miss her and, I’m glad to have you two stay at mine, honestly. But for the love of god, our walls are  _ very _ thin. There are some things I don’t need to know about your relationship.” 

_ No new messages.  _

-

_ Heya beautiful people, you’ve reached Chris Noel! Leave your details and I’ll be back with you asap. BEEEEEP _

“Oh my god, why do none of you answer your phones!? It’s Gin; when are you done with class? I need your second opinion on something. I think Charlie and Steven  _ might _ have become a meme? I’m not 100% sure but this is starting to look like the best day of my life. Call me back quick!” 

-

_ You’ve reached Steven  - and Charlie! - on our landline. Leave us a message or try our cells. BEEEEP _

_ Three new messages _

“Oh, hey, Steven, it’s me. Todd. Anderson. Right, uh, sorry just calling to see if you still want to Skype tonight? But uh, I can text you so don’t worry about this message I guess? Okay, uh, talk to you soon. Bye” 

_ Two new messages _

“You guys!! Your gross PDA is now MIT famous! You’re on the ‘Spotted At’ Facebook page, listen: “ _ To the Hipster and the Ginger who like to make out in the doorway of Intro to Comp Sci. I’m very happy for you, but can you make out not right in front of the door? Thanks.”  _ There’s like, 100 comments on this post too and someone shared it to the Harvard page? You’re famous for literally just making out everywhere, congratulations. Don’t forget us little people when they offer you a movie deal.” 

_ One new message _

“Hello, my name is Tessa Robbins-Lee, I, uh, got your number from our mutual friend Caleb who told me that you were ‘the hipster and the ginger’ couple, so hopefully I’ve reached the right people. I, uh, run the Straus dorm blog and I thought it could be cool to do a post about you guys since it’s sort of blown up on social media. If you’re interested can you shoot me an email at  [ strausblog@harvard.edu ](mailto:strausblog@harvard.edu) . Hope to hear from you! 

_ No new messages.  _

-

_ Hey, you’ve reached Steven Meeks’ cell phone, please leave a short message at the beep. BEEEEEP _

_ Five new messages _

“Oh crap, you’re not there, uh okay, hi voicemail, it’s Gerard. I’m going to try texting you again right after this but I just wanted to let you know the blog post you did that quote for just launched and it uh. Well it doesn’t make you sound bad per say but just- oh hi Charlie”  _ “Is that him?” “No, it’s just his voicemail. Do you want to-” _ “Hey asshole, it’s me, your obnoxious unfashionable boyfriend just letting know that you don’t have to worry about all my hideous stuff in your apartment anymore. I’ll be at my fucking dorm if you can bear the sight of me.” 

_ Four new messages  _

“Just Ginny, wondering what the fuck is going on. Charlie is ignoring my texts and I have no clue where you even are. Call me.” 

_ Three new messages _

“Seriously, where the fuck are you? Where’s Charlie? I swear to god, if you’re banging in a lab or something I’m gonna kill you; I didn’t fly all the way out here to be ignored. You know, I could have gone to California and hung out with Cameron at Stanford. Pretending to be a tree seems pretty preferable to this, honestly. Call me back!” 

_ Two new messages _

“So  _ Knox _ of all people filled me in. I guess he heard from Chris. Anyways, I just read the article and it’s uh. Pretty bad, dude. I know you didn’t mean to sound like an asshole because I know you and I know you’re not an asshole. Most of the time. Ignoring my calls is a dick move. And I know  _ you’re  _ mad because you felt that Charlie should have known you were just being sarcastic - yes, Gerard told me you said that before you got all defensive - but hey, guess what, Charlie is a dumb insecure drama queen who genuinely thinks you’ll realize one day you’re too good for him. Can you please just talk to each other for five seconds instead of going all Neil Perry and vanishing on us? Oh, and another thing-”  _ BEEEEEP _

_ One new message _

“Hello, Steven. Hi -we haven’t actually met- my name is Takashi Ogawa, I’m one of Charlie’s dorm mates. He asked me to call and see if I could come by your apartment and pick up his tablet which he forgot as he was leaving in what I can only assume was a huff. I have no intentions of actually coming to get this, but Charlie seemed like he would keep badgering me to do it until I called. I hope you two make up soon. And not just because it’s nice having one less roommate. Though, it is, admittedly, nicer to only have two roommates.” 

_ No new messages _

_ - _

_ You got your boy Knox Overstreet on the line, proud Wolverine, repping for my South Quad Squad. Leave me your deets at the beep. Go Blue!  _

“Look, I know you’re, like, a pretend Midwesterner now that you go to U of M, but that’s a little much for a voicemail don’t you think, buddy? Also? You’re in  _ Michigan _ , so can you not pretend you’re an expert on what’s going on with me and Steven right now? I don’t care if you heard it from Chris who heard it from Ginny who heard it from Gerard who heard Steven is sorry or whatever. It’s just… complicated. And it’s complicated enough without you ringing everyone up and adding your two cents, okay?” 

-

_ Hey, uh, this is Charlie. Leave a message. Or don’t. Whatever I don’t care. BEEEEEP _

_ Two new messages.  _

“Dalton, I know you’re probably still sulking after one whole night at the dorm alone but we’re getting brunch at the Gato if you wanna come. Also, on a totally unrelated note, Kashi wants to have a meeting about, uh, what’d you call it?”  _ “Respectful roommate audio guidelines.”  _ “Yeah, that. Because listening to sad pop punk on a loop until 3 am is not something we all wanna partake in.” 

_ One new message.  _

“Charlie. Please don’t delete this message before you listen to it okay? I know you’re mad, and I know you think this the hipster and the ginger thing is kind of stupid and annoying, and I know I didn’t come off super well in that blog post. So I am sorry. But I also think this is maybe more about you being scared and thinking that- thinking that I don’t love you. Because I haven’t said it. Because I was scared after we got together so quickly and everything with Neil and I felt like maybe by waiting and not saying it, it would be- but it doesn’t matter, okay? Because I love you. And I wish I was saying this to you in person in your stupid wonderful obnoxious hipster clothes and- Oh… you’re here. How long were you standing there?”  _ “Long enough.” “Oh. Good.” “I love you too, for the record.”  _ “Hey, Charlie, sorry I gotta wrap up this message. There’s some business I need to take care of.” 

_ No new messages _ . 

-

_ You have reached the Hipster and the Ginger. Please leave a message or try us on our cell phones. BEEEEEP _

“Hey guys, it’s Ginny. Look, I know you love each other, I know fighting for like, 24 hours was hard for you, and I’m glad you two made up, honestly. But for the love of god, your walls are  _ very _ thin. There are some things Gerard and I don’t need to hear about your relationship.” 

_ No new messages.  _

 


End file.
